


Act of Remembrance

by Nyctea_Alba



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctea_Alba/pseuds/Nyctea_Alba
Summary: Nick and Schanke mark Remembrance Day.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Act of Remembrance

It was the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month. But no bugler played the Last Post, and no piper was on hand to play a lament. The poppy wreaths had been placed before the monument hours ago. Nick and Schanke stood quietly, observing their own two minutes of silence at the cenotaph in front of the old Toronto city hall, at 11 pm. 

Nick pulled a card from his pocket, and read in a low, clear voice,

“They shall grow not old,  
as we that are left grow old:  
Age shall not weary them,  
nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun  
and in the morning  
We will remember them.”

Schanke sighed, “Amen.” After a moment, he took the poppy pin off his jacket, and tucked it in with the many other plastic poppies by the wreath at the base of the monument. Then he turned and headed for the Caddy.

It was very quiet in the car; for once, it was Schanke who was clearly somewhere else, lost in his thoughts and memories. At last he spoke. “Thanks, Nick,” he said softly. “My dad served in Cyprus, you know. He did two tours there before he left the army and started working for the City. I was proud of him—Canadian peacekeeper and all that. I hadn’t a clue what it really meant, but it was cool. When I got older, though, he seemed too hard core, so I left home for a while to live with a friend of mine.” 

Nick nodded. “The guy you went to the police academy with.”

“Yeah, Delehanty. I didn’t see my dad again until I graduated from the Academy. He wore his medals and his peacekeeper’s blue beret to my graduation. And that’s when we began talking again. He finally started to tell me his stories about Cyprus. Some pretty hairy things went down there, and nobody heard much about it over here. It was a lot like police work—but in the middle of a war zone. That’s why I never miss a Remembrance Day.” 

Schanke cleared his throat noisily. “Anyway, explain again about why you can’t fly to Edmonton next week, and I have to leave Jenny and Myra alone for all that time? I’d have thought a bachelor like you would jump at the chance to go.” Don grinned as Nick made a face. “Yeah, yeah, you’re allergic to the sun and all that. But that doesn’t mean I can’t give you a hard time anyway."


End file.
